Hotel Escapade
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Seto and Yami have a wild and fun afternoon in a hotel room.  Lemon.  PWP.  One Shot.  Please R&R.


**((Gift 'One Shot' for Pretty Princess. Written in a couple of hours. Has not been gone over with a fine tooth comb for errors... Please R&R.))**

* * *

><p>Their untucked, half-unbuttoned shirts hung sloppily on their frames. Both sets of hands frantically searched for flesh that was quickly heating up. Their groins ground together to create a necessary friction. All of this to stimulate an already searing kiss- they brought the term sucking face to a new level. It was a wonder either could breathe with the others tongue down their throats. Teeth occasionally clashing as they nipped at the invading tongue. There was not an inch of previously explored caverns left untouched. Each knew exactly how to set the other off- to tip him towards the edge.<p>

Kaiba moaned into Yami's mouth, "I'm going to fuck you into next Saturday," though he had said it, it was almost sure that the only bits Yami would hear would be 'fuck you' and really that is all he needed to hear. He momentarily stopped caressing his lovers flesh to fist his collar, to bring him impossibly closer.

"Looking forward to it," Yami chuckled as he too stopped the torturous dance his hands were doing on Seto's flesh. It was not without justification because they had moved fumble around with the belt buckles and buttons and zippers of their pants.

They pulled away from their heated kiss and briefly looked into one another's eyes. There was a brief connection between them. Quickly they began to exchange turns nibbling on jaw lines, sucking earlobes, and working just about every other immediate bit of flesh their mouths could easily find. They were doing everything they could to further stimulate their already lust driven minds and bodies while Yami fumbled around with the damn pants.

Finally, their cocks were free. Both sets of hands twinned together as they jointly fisted their cocks.

Yami's head hit the wall when his head lulled back. He bit his lip as a particularly load moan tore through him. They were after all in a hotel that had guests staying in the room to the right, and Seto's brother in the room to the left. He was almost sure the despite his attempt to contain the noise someone would be beating on the walls very soon.

Seto let out an inaudible 'fuck' before latching onto the juncture between Yami's shoulder and neck. Sex was like whine and only got better with time. Time after all equaled experience. He pulled one hand away from jacking them off to clear the desk in the room. Sure, the bed was two backwards steps for him but that desk was RIGHT THERE. He was sure they would get to the bed, the chair, and every other surface if not during this round during another- they were staying a week after all and they both were nearly insatiable at times when they had the free time.

Yami heard stuff hitting the floor and ignored it. What stuff had found a new home on the floor was none of his concern at the moment. Maybe never. There were more pressing matters at hand at the current moment. He pulled Seto with him as he lay back of the desk. The cool surface sent shivers running from one end of him to the other.

Seto would never tire of seeing the erotic site of Yami splayed out on a surface. This moment was only for his eyes. He smirked mischievously as he pulled the small bottle of lube from his shirt pocket- momentarily thankfully neither had ripped their shirts off.

Yami nearly wished he had not tilted his head forward. He was just in time to watch his lover swallow his cock. "Good heavens!" He choked out as one hand tried to fist the desks hard surface. The other hand was occupying itself by grabbing fistfuls of chestnut colored locks. "Yes," he groaned louder than he probably should have.

Seto was content to let his lover fuck his face. He was damn good at deep throating and shamelessly proud of it. With a flick of his thumb, he had the cap open and within seconds was coating his fingers.

Yami brought the hand that was uselessly fisting the desk up to his mouth- his lover's name inaudible as he bit down hard on his fist. Suddenly his body did not know what to do. His nipples were being teased by slickened fingers, his ass was being finger fucked with a fury, and he was being allowed free rein to fuck his lover's mouth without regard- if this kept up he was not going to last.

Seto abruptly stopped when he felt the other's cock begin to twitch. As much pleasure as it would bring him to make the other cum with such ministrations there were other better activities to get to. He clashed their cocks together as he drew Yami into another mind-numbing kiss.

Yami half moaned half chuckled into the kiss when he felt Seto's half-undone shirt tickle his semi exposed chest. He blindly felt about until he touched his lover's hand. He took the lube from him. He squeezed a generous portion into his hand and went back to jacking the both of them off.

Seto instinctively thrust into the make shift 'hole'. His eyes rolled back into his head as the crown of his cock brushed against his lovers. He reached between them and massaged their heavy sacks.

Abruptly Yami stopped but it was not without merit. He lined his lover's thick, leaking cock up with his entrance. He rocked his hips upward to further make a point that he was more than ready.

Seto sunk it in nice and slow. He savored the feeling, inch by inch, as he felt his cock become wrapped-up in a tight heat- there was nothing like it. He looked into Yami's eyes and marveled at the passion he saw in them.

Yami's hand now not occupied with gripping Seto's hair like it was reins to a horse went back to uselessly fisting the desk. Although necessary, there was nothing more torturous than drawing out the first couple of thrusts.

Impatience got the better of Seto, not that Yami was complaining. With vigor, he thrust into his lover's most intimate area causing them both to cry out. The pace that had been quickly set was demanding and near brutal but both loving every second of it.

Yami's voice became hoarse as his lover continued to passionately pound into him. Finding himself chanting one-liners of 'more' 'harder' 'deeper' 'faster' he was sure to those next door who did not know him he sounded like a cheap whore. He could not help himself- it felt THAT DAMN GOOD.

Seto was all too happy to comply and fill his lover completely until his cock was buried to the hilt and his balls were slapping against the others ass. Occasionally he would change the angle just slightly to ensure that he made every thrust count.

They found themselves laughing when the occupants in the adjacent rooms started pounding on the walls and begging them to finish up so they could shut up. They had done their best to quiet as possible, but found it nearly impossible with how good they were feeling.

Pleasure was quickly escalating but they were no were near the peak when Yami pushed Seto off him and forced a very surprised lover onto the bed. After a quick kiss, he lined his lover's cock up at his entrance once more. No adjustment period this time, he quickly impaled himself on his lover's shaft and wantonly began to bounce up and down.

Seto quick to pick up the rhythm gripped Yami's hip and went with it as if they never skipped a beat. This was defiantly on his list of when Yami was hottest- there was nothing like watching a lover ride you. It was as if they pleasured themselves with your equipment- almost making you a voyeur during the experience.

Their bodies were more than damp with sweat. Shirt and hair clung to its respective places as they continued a frantic pace that could make any bunny jealous.

When Seto felt Yami's legs quiver from excessive use to leverage himself he rolled them over and took the lead once more. With them rolling over the sheets became undone at the corners.

Yami's back arched as he gripped the headboard. "Give it to me," he purred as he gave a small shake of his ass. He looked behind him, licked his lips, and gave the other the most lustful, innocent look he could. Both of them were far from innocent but he knew just how to rile the other up to get a good pounding.

The bedsprings already singing from the workout became nosier with the more frantic pace Seto was starting to put them through. He smirked playfully as he smacked his lover's ass. After a couple of more to each cheek he set up to massage the redden globes.

Each smack had Yami nearly screaming to the heavens, the massage that followed was about his undoing. Though it made him shaky, he held onto the headboard with only one hand so that he could pump his shaft.

The occupants in the adjoining rooms had given up in getting the pair to quiet down and had left to go elsewhere, somewhere with a lot less noise.

Seto smirked as he abandoned smacking the others ass in favor of reaching around and helping his lover out. Quickly each moment became one fluid motion. To further stimulate his lover he licked and sucked the available sweaty flesh.

Yami cried out his lover's name as he came. He was dizzy and spiraling out of control as he found ecstasy. An orgasm was like an addictive drug; once you experienced it, you were hooked. It was made that much better as Seto continued to pound into him as he rode out the waves of pure pleasure.

Seto gave Yami's cock a squeeze the moment he felt the hot liquid seep through his fingers. He continued to milk him as he worked towards his own moment of bliss. With Yami's ass clamping down on him with each new thrust he made, it did not take but three quicker, deeper ones to bring him over the edge.

Somehow, they managed to get themselves to where they were facing one another so that they could share an intimate kiss. It was lazy and slow as they held one another and enjoyed the after moments.


End file.
